Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost is a 2019 American animated direct-to-video comedy mystery film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, and the thirty-second entry in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. The film is a continuation of the 1985 animated series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, designed to provide resolution for the show's unfinished storyline.A 33-year mystery is solved in trailer for Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost | SYFY WIRENew Scooby-Doo Movie Will Finally Solve Decades Old 13th Ghost Mystery The film was released on DVD and digital on February 5, 2019.Mystery Inc. Come Out Of Retirement In This New Trailer For SCOOBY-DOO! AND THE CURSE OF THE 13TH GHOST Plot A prologue set before The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo depicts a young Vincent Van Ghoul and his partner Mortifer hunting down and successfully sealing the final ghost into the Chest of Demons. Mortifer, however, is attacked and seemingly killed by minion ghosts as a tearful Vincent makes his escape. Scooby-Doo would eventually accidentally reopen the chest but would catch all but one with the help of his friends Daphne and Shaggy. The final ghost, still at large, seeks to release its counterparts and take control of the planet. In the present day at Old Timey Toys, Mystery Inc. is forced to retire from solving mysteries after catching a teenager-fearing Farmer Morgan and largely due to the ungrateful sheriff telling them they could be arrested for harassment. In addition, Old Timey Toys' owner Mrs. Malvo was handcuffed outside for trying to stop a deal with Farmer Morgan. The following day, they hold a garage sale and sell items from their old mysteries, even the Mystery Machine, leaving Fred depressed. They then discover the crystal ball that Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby used to contact Van Ghoul during their ghost recapturing adventures. At that moment, their old friend Van Ghoul contacts the gang about the final ghost. Daphne fills Fred and a skeptical Velma in, and unveils the red van dubbed the Misstery Machine, and the gang start on their journey to meet Van Ghoul. On their way to his estate, they are chased by a phantom car but Daphne manages to skillfully outmaneuver it. Seeing Daphne take charge only furthers Fred's existential crisis as he feels he is without a role. The gang meet Van Ghoul, but are all attacked by the thirteenth ghost: a hulking, winged demon-like creature named Asmodeus. Shaggy reveals that he sent the chest to Van Ghoul's residence in the Himalayas and the gang travels there using a flying boat. Upon arrival, they spot Bernie Alan who inquired about the crystal ball at the garage sale. Daphne, Van Ghoul, Scooby and Shaggy tell him, but are attacked by the phantom car again which uses its revving engine to create an avalanche. Vincent finds he is unable to use his magic and the four crash into a temple. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma search a seemingly abandoned post office and unknowingly meet an adult Flim-Flam who tries to sell them Chest of Demons merchandise and ghost-catching equipment. They leave, but are snatched up by something even Velma can't explain and she comes to the conclusion that it must have been real ghosts. Asmodeus had been waiting for Van Ghoul and chases the four when they find the chest. Van Ghoul breaks his crystal ball and somehow transports the kids outside the temple where they meet Velma and Fred. Fred cheers for his despondent team and a restored Daphne conducts a plan. Velma visits Flim-Flam's store and takes everything. She, Fred and Flim-Flam are once again pursued by the phantom car, but are able to evade capture with the Misstery Machine's upgrades installed. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby infiltrate the castle to help Van Ghoul and reunite with Flim-Flam, Velma and Fred. They find Van Ghoul defeated. He reveals that Asmodeus is the demon form of his magically powerful ancestor Asomad Van Ghoul and thus blames the impending doom on himself. Asmodeus opens the Chest of Demons, something that Velma points out as being impossible, as the Chest can only be opened by the living. Asmodeus tries to run, but is intercepted by Daphne and revealed as Mortifer. Mortifer wanted to sell the Chest to Alan for $10 million. but Alan reveals himself as an international agent and arrests Mortifer. However, he begins to escape in the phantom car, only to be recaptured. A visage of the real Asmodeus and Asomad briefly appears. Velma deduces from a tome that the real Asmodeus was actually watching over Van Ghoul and has achieved redemption. However, she fabricated this story to give Van Ghoul closure. She debunks the phenomenon of the first twelve ghosts as hallucinations, her own close encounter as a ski lift, and teases opening the real Chest of Demons. However, upon seeing the gang's fearful faces, she decides not to. Fred endorses Daphne as the leader of Mystery Inc. who decides that they should continue solving mysteries. Voice cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul, Bernie Alan, and Vance Linklater‘Scooby-Doo And The Curse Of The 13th Ghost’ Will Resolve A 30+ Year-Old Mystery * Noshir Dalal as Flim Flam * Nolan North as Asmodeus, Mortifer, and Farmer Morgan * David Herman as Sheriff References External links * Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s supernatural films Category:2019 animated films Category:American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films produced by Sam Register Category:Ghost films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films